Miyako Hayakawa
Miyako Hayakawa is a character in the spin-off manga Corpse Party: Another Child. She is a student from Satsukiyama Academy's high school and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Personality Miyako is friend with Erina Yuzuki and with Yuma Okita is part of her clique. With it she took part in Tamaki Minase's bullying. However while trapped in Heavenly Host she apologises for what they have done to Tamaki. Story ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' Miyako is the one to suggest to Erina to make the ''Sachiko Ever After ''ritual and tells her how to do it. While trapped in Heavenly host she is found unconscious by Tamaki. While looking for their classmates they stumble upon Mayu Suzumoto's splattered corpse and run away panicking. After calming down they meet an injured Yui Shishido who reveals she's a teacher at Kisaragi Academy and tells them about the ritual and never being able to meet their friends. They are separated from the teacher after an earthquake collapses the floor. In a classroom they meet Shinichi Yanagihara and five other classmates: Minoru, Noriko, Kana, Yamazaki and Hasegawa. Miyako decides to tag along with Tamaki and Shinichi to look for Yuuma Shindou and Erina, leaving the classroom and five classmates behind. Shinichi shows the two girls that the windows are unbreakable and thus they can't escape from the school. Soon after they hear Hasegawa scream. As they rush back to the classroom they find four of their classmates dead and witness Minoru's head being ripped off from his body. Tamaki feels something dangerous in the classroom and prompts all three to run away. As they try to recover their breath Miyako breaks down in tears at the thought of having lost her friends. However she doubts that it's Tamaki's fault when she blames herself for having performed the ritual, remembering how she prompted Erina to taking it. As Tamaki leaves to use the toilet, Miyako reveals to Shinichi that she and the rest of Erina's clique saw the spirits six months before. She then refuses to confirm that they have been bullying Tamaki. As she goes to look for the later in the toilet an earthquake shakes the school and they hear an announcement on the school's broadcast system saying that school is over, and all remaining students would never be able to go home again. After they wander in the halls for a while Miyako tries to use her cellphone, but it does not connect. As Tamaki notices the dolphin pendant attached to it, Miyako mentions that it is a gift from Erina. She then apologises to Tamaki about the bullying they made her go through. The three find a library and try to look for clues there. They find a newspaper article that reports on the murder case that happened at Heavenly Host Elementary School, and how it's connected to the school's curse. As Shinichi tells the two girls to sit down and rest, Miyako reveals that Erina told her about Tamaki's psychic abilities. As Miyako looks through the rows of books she spots a girl wearing a black dress staring at her from the other side of a shelf and screams. As Tamaki reveals that she saw her before, Miyako remembers and states that the girl's name is Akagiri Saki. She then gets up with a possessed expression and runs away. Shinichi and Tamaki run after Miyako and find her in a dark classroom, surrounded by the ghosts of Yuki Kanno, Ryou Yoshizawa and Tokiko Tsuji. As Shinichi recognises them as the murdered children mentioned in the article, Yuki declares that she'll skin Tamaki for her collection. She is stopped by the girl in black however, and with an annoyed glare closes the door to the classroom behind her. As Shinichi tries to open the door in vain, Miyako finally comes back to her senses only to see Yuki and Ryou standing over her with a sadistic expression. Yuuma, Erina and Yuma later find Miyako's corpse reduced to a skeleton and impaled on some debris, but still holding the cellphone with the pendant Erina offered her.